


Galra Symptoms

by LordFarquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Fat Keith, Fluffy, Force Feeding, Galra Keith (Voltron), Multi, chubby keith, feedee keith, feeder hunk, feeder lance, feeerism, slight angst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Keith becomes self conscious about the fisical aspects of presenting as half galra, luckily his boyfriends are here to help.





	Galra Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is an art request i wrote sent to my tumblr @buletproofscales send ur requests  
> annon: "Can you draw Keith getting stuffed by hunk and or lance pretty please?"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

“Wait! Wait, wait wait…WAIT!” He gestured violently in mid air with his hands “So what side effects does being half galra have on our boyfriend?” Lance’s voice was an octave higher than normal, making his worrisome cristal clear to Pidge. How couldn’t they not be? The news had struck the pair like a truck.

“Well we can’t be completely sure, sign he is the first mix between the two species.” She stated but the pressuring stare from both the Yellow and Blue Paladins was too intimidating. “But, like with any human baby, one would expect the stronger characteristics of each parent’s gene for the baby to hereditate…So, if we check the most prominent genes of a galra would be…” She reached out for a tablet near her, reading out clearly “Better reflexes, night vision, more instinctual behaviour, and really rapid weight gain. So it’s not really that drastic.” Pidge continued with her work, ignoring Hunk and Lance’s matching mischievous smirk.

Both Lance and Hunk would agree that since last week when it was revealed that Keith was half galra; the Red Paladin had become distant, even more so with his two partners. But they wouldn’t barge into him asking him what’s wrong, they knew Keith, and if it was a big issue, he would always tell them. But as the days passed, the raven haired showed no sign of opening up, so they took matter into their own hands. Obviously, after being together through so much, they knew how to unwind each other when stressed. And of course, they weren’t going to force Keith into saying anything anything he wasn’t comfortable with, but they knew what top do make him relax.

Even though the Red Paladin had never openly talked about his past, he had mentioned the pair how insecure he would feel about his body; how the first thing he would do back on Earth was make himself a feast, gain some weight. And it became an often occurrence, especially now as leader of Voltron, they had their little routine planned. It happened whenever Lance and or Hunk noticed their boyfriend overwhelmed, upset, or just more reserved than usual; in days like this, after everyone has gone to bed. Keith would stop them before they went to sleep; always unsure, of himself and a small voice that asked if they could feed him. Hunk would prepare a hefty meal and sit on a chair where Keith would place himself on his lap, the Yellow Paladin feeding him in between heartfelt comforts. Lance would sit behind him, hands massaging expertly his tense shoulders, kissing the back of his neck, running his hands through his hair. Obediently, Keith would eat spoonful after spoonful teh comforting feeling of stuffing easing his stress. After the plate was cleaned, they would help him up and guide him to his room, where he would cuddle against Lance’s chest, as Hunks strong hands kneaded the taunt flesh.

Though as the days passed, the raven haired showed no signs of closing the distance and tension created within the trio. So, Hunk prepared his favorite meal, collecting different spices on planets. Lance wandered off in a mission to the market of some weird pirate like planet, and traded a chunk of his souvenirs from other planets in exchange for the closest thing to a heating pad. They set everything up, and when everyone was dismissed to go to sleep; the pair went after Keith who seemed determined into getting inside his room as soon as possible, his head low.

“H-Hey, Keith? I know you’re probably tired but I was thinking maybe we could go the kitchen-” Lance spoke softly, but was interrupted.

“Lance, I don’t have time for this.” His tone was anxious, almost stern.

“We-we really think you could us th-“

“I said I’m tired ok?!” He aggressively brushed the Blue Paladin off and began walking towards the room. Yet he felt a strong grip on his arm.

“Keith…” Hunk’s voice sounded so authoritative. It sent shivers down the smaller men’s backs. “Stay.” There was a mix of concern and order in his words. And the leader of Voltron found himself obeying immediately without hesitation as he walked into the the main relaxing area. The young men could notice he was still unsure of himself, as the doubtful look on his face grew when Hunk signalled him to sit on his lap. A reassuring smile appeared on Lance as he reached for his hand, guiding him towards the Yellow Paladin. A panicked look took over Keith as he snapped his hand away defensively, earning a concerned frown from both of his boyfriends.

“N-no!” There was a crack in his voice and both of them stood up shocked. “Stop pretending you don’t know.” He kept making himself look smaller a guilty look in his eyes as he glanced quickly to both of his partners. “I heard Pidge telling you…” it was true that the Green Paladin had told them not with what would be Keith´s consent; they did however went to her to ask if she knew what was up with their boyfriend after the drastic distancing. The pair could usually tell whenever Keith was uncomfortable angry or upset, tho the transforming ears was something new; growing and becoming hairier and instantly folding into what would resemble an upset feline. His eyes, slowly tinting a bright yellow; earning an even more concerned frown from both Hunk and Lance.

“K-keith?” Lance took a tiny step towards him, careful. The Red Paladin’s eyes went wide as his hands reached almost instantly to his ear, checking it was in fact a galra ears; a tiny terrified gasp leaving his lips. His scared glowing eyes darted quickly between the Blue and Yellow Paladin as he walked away slowly before turning back and running towards one of the many doors of the castle. It only took one quick glance between the two before they ran to look for him.

“Here you are.” Hunk said breathlessly, it had only been 5 minutes since he ran off but it was sill 5 very stressful minutes for the pair. So as soon as the Yellow Paladin heard the whimpers from the kitchen he called Lance and cautiously opened the door. To find their boyfriend curled up against a wall, quiet sniffles could be heard muffled by his thin arms on which his face was promptly hiding. Both of them were perplexed by the view before them, it was weird to see Keith so vulnerable; yet Lance was the first to run and kneel before him, Hunk coming soon after. The Blue Paladin grabbed his arm gently before speaking.

“Keith, baby, look at us.” The warmth in his voice made the eldest slowly raise their head. His eyes were red and swollen, slim cheeks reddened.

“What happened?” Hunk was the next one to ask, his gaze fixated upon the heartbreaking view before him. His broad hand went to cradle the Red Paladin’s cheek. “Why have you been so distant?” The mix of worry and hurt was evident in his soft voice.

“I…” his voice was raspy and shaky. “I’m scared.” Their eyes met with Keith’s for the first time, before he finally looked away and continued. “Scared that every time we are alone, y-you might, break up with me.” His voice grew quieter and quieter with each word until it was finally a breathless whisper. He took a deep shaky breath before continuing, eyes still wandering everywhere in the room except his boyfriends. “ Who would want a hybrid?” His eyes were closed tightly to keep them from spilling any tears; yet he opened them wide after he felt to pair of arms circling around him, the pressure of two bodies against his own.

Words weren’t needed, the trio shuffled until Keith was still against the wall but now Hunk and Lance were at his sides, sweet kisses being peppered all over his tear-stained face. He felt a sudden emptiness when he saw Lance quickly stand up and just as fastly come back with the hose from where the food goop came out; he sat back down and bringing it up to the older’s lips but not into his mouth before asking. “Do you want to¿” His voice was soft, nose brushing against his boyfriend’s cheek whilst Hunk was mindlessly kissing the area below his ear. All it took was a quick nod and the hose was gently pushed past his parted lips.

–

He felt the small trail of warm goo travel down his throat directly into his stomach. It felt different than other times, not feeling a fraction of the fullness he would feel in other sessions. After all the stress he went through during the last days, Keith let himself drown in the steadily growing amount of goo that slid past his lips; Hunk hold the hose firmly in place whilst the other hand would run through his hair as he whispered softly. “Sh, it’s alright. You are okay now.” Whilst Lance pushed himself against the Red Paladin as much as physically possible, soft kisses traveling from his cheek to his eyes, ears, neck and shoulder as his hands travelled all over his body.

Perhaps he was, too, lost in the feeling.Startled by the sudden pressure over his hand and when he heard Hunk’s quiet “Lance look.” Soon followed by a silent gasp. Now he felt both dainty elegants fingers along with muscular wide ones massaged his a lot softer than he remembered belly. That’s when he noticed, he was actually gaining weight as he ate.

He looked down at himself in disbelief, he wasn’t properly fat just yet, however the continuously growing rolls were prominent enough to call himself chubby. Soft stomach pulling out onto his lap, hanging over the hem of his tight black jeans. Which now he noticed where getting extremely tight. As he grew, the waistband of his pants were really beginning to dig into his now squishy love handles,

“Should we unbutton it?” Hunk asked eyeing Lance with a playful smirk.

“Maybe we should let him do it himself, he is a good boy, he can do it.” With word came a slight grope into his rolls “Isn’t that right baby?” Without a warning the grip became tighter earning a muffled moan from their boyfriend. “See?” It only took a few couple of glups more, the tightness in his constantly expanding waist becoming to much for his jeans and with a loud ‘pop’ the button flew across the room. The fat of his stomach pooling onto his fattening thighs; he heard their boyfriend’s breath hitch at each side of him.

“Fuck.” Was all the warning he got from Hunk when he felt a strong grip on his thigh, the fat pushing out in between the Yellow Paladin’s fingers, earning a loud yelp from Keith. Lance’s hands were still groping every inch of his expanding stomach, mesmerized by the way his stretchy shirt would begin to rise up his stomach, leaving an overhang. But with a glance and a silent gasp his hand quickly traveled all the way to his chest where he started to massage his softened pecs, thin fingers sinking into the flesh; he couldn’t help the desperate moan that escaped his lips.

With all this sense over his body, he was so hyper aware of the changes he was going through; he could feel his boyfriends’ fingers gradually sinking in more and more into the fat, he could physically feel his body being filled, metabolism instantly turning the goo that slid down his throat into fat. His arms getting doughier, heavier to move around, harder to keep the hose up. He felt his chin make contact with his chest, fat bringing it and the rest of his face downwards the feeling of the goo having less space top slide down because of the pressure of the fat on his cheeks on the inside of his mouth. His breathing getting more agitated, not knowing if it was because of the weight or the arouse of it all. The fact that no matter how much he was fed, he wouldn’t feel stuffed.

It was also the fact that the other two seemed to be getting hungrier with each pound Keith gained. Soon Hunk’s mouth found its place on his inner thigh, the constant growing getting as a consequence a few rips on the material, the fat pushing into them and getting almost all of his leggings ripped; the Yellow Paladin’s lips leaving red wet spots everywhere he could find, soft hums leaving past his mouth making the fat he was mouthing vibrate. It started wild but Keith soon find out his boyfriend’s true intentions were to tease his already aroused boyfriend. Always inching closer to his crotch, which he felt slowly sink into the overhang of his belly, but never close enough. The Red Paladin’s sausage-like fingers gripped his longish hair, having difficulty to reach the top of Hunk’s head, his massive stomach getting in the way; just the thought of his size alone made him exhale a long high pitched whine.

It was that whine that snapped Lance out of his trance, his hands never leaving his constantly growing breasts. It only took a quick glance at Hunk before the lanky boy was sitting on top of Keith’s other thigh; frantic grinding against it his sharp features scrunched up. Lance had to almost do a split for each leg to reach the other side of the Red Paladin’s leg. Just the sight of him alone, how slowly he had to spread his legs more and more open as his thigh expanded; before Keith got with difficulty grasp of the back of his head, tangling his fingers into the short hair before pulling him into his chest. The elastic shirt he was wearing now looked more of like a bra, so the Blue Paladin had no problem raising it up exposing the others full torso, and attaching his mouth to the crease in between his pecs mouthing it ravenous., his face slowly sinking in more and more into the growing flesh. Meanwhile, he kept his dainty fingers busy massaging their breasts at each side.

The constant stream of mewls escaping Keith’s mouth stopped when he felt the growing in his body stop. Goo sliding out of the outer corner of his lips, some falling into Lance’s head, which gave him the que to remove the hose of the Red Paladin’s mouth. The pair stared at each other intently, all of them noticing his growth. Although now out of the adrenaline rush, Keith properly felt the changes the weight brought to his body, he wasn’t in mobile but he certainly was obese. His breathing really just kicked by the 600 pounds added to his frail frame. Taking a quick glance to his dumbfounded boyfriends he spoke “Oh right, did you guys know Galra’s have really rapid weight gain?”


End file.
